


Timestamp: Birth

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is put through a lot, M/M, Stand alone story, Timestamp, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's, John's and Alyssa's first moments in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This was only suppose to be 300 words and it morphed into so much more.

_Laura_

Derek ran into the maternity ward, his eyes fell on Stiles as soon as he was in the waiting room.

“What happened, you wouldn’t miss the birth of our daughter willingly.”  He asked Stiles.

“Nothing, I just was so worried about the birth so I was trying to ask the doctor some questions and he thought I would over-stress Lydia and cause birthing issues so he asked me to leave.” Stiles said.

“So what you really mean is you were freaking out and causing Lydia to panic so the doctor kicked you out until the birth was finished.” He said.

Stiles laughed nervously and scratched behind his head. “That may be more along the lines of what happened but who cares now.” Stiles stuttered out.

Derek laughed and sat down next to his husband. “You know everything is gonna be fine right, we are completely prepared.”

Stiles nodded. “I know this has just been such a long time coming that I just want it to happen so I can meet our baby girl.”

Derek nodded in understanding. “I know but you stressing Lydia is not going to bring her out any faster.”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a nurse. “Excuse me gentleman the doctor say you can go back in now, the birthing is over.”

Stiles smiled and thanked the nurse. He pulled Derek to the hospital room.

Pushing open the door Stiles looked around for his new daughter and frowned when he saw she wasn’t there.

“Before you ask, she was taken to be cleaned and checked over to make sure she was healthy.” Lydia stated from where she sat on the bed.

Aidan sat in the chair next to her, his hand clenched tightly in her own.

Lydia had a thin line of sweat on her form and her hair was a rat’s nest on the top of her head but she still held an air of glamour.

Stiles sighed in relief and went up to hug his friend. “Are you ok?”

Lydia nodded and hugged him back. “I’ll live, your child is strong and healthy, at least she was when they took her.”

Stiles smiled and made room for Derek to hug Lydia. “Thank you, Lydia.”

Lydia smiled. “Just don’t make it a yearly thing, ok?”

Derek nodded. The door opened and a nurse entered. “Mrs. Martin, we need to take your vitals, also your family is here if you want them to come in.”

Lydia nodded. “Please let them in.”

The nurse nodded and left the room as another nurse entered and began to check Lydia.

“Ok Mrs. Martin you are doing well, we will need to keep you over night but you should be able to go home tomorrow.” Lydia nodded and thanked the nurse.

The nurse opened the door and smiled as the pack entered and crowded the room.

Lydia smiled at her pack. “Now before you ask, the baby will be back soon; also don’t make too much noise she's still new to the world.”

As if on cue a knock was heard at the door and another member of the nursing staff entered with a small bassinet.

“Oh my goodness look at the people.” She smiled and wheeled the bassinet over to the bed.

Smiling down at the child she picked her up and motioned Stiles over.

The nurse gently placed the sleeping child in Stiles’ arms. “She’s all yours Stiles, take care of her.”

With another smile the nurse exited the room.

Stiles smiled down at his new daughter. She had Lydia’s face but had little tuffs of black hair on her head and good lord she had Derek’s eyebrows.

Stiles looked up and smiled at the look of wonder on the packs faces.  “She’s defiantly your daughter Derek.”

“What are you gonna name her?” Erica asked as Stiles handed the baby over to Scott and directed him on how to hold her.

“Well, it took a lot of negotiating but we decided to name her Laura Eliza Stilinski Hale after Derek’s late sister.” Stiles smiled.

Erica smiled. “That’s perfect.”

 

_John_

Stiles paced the waiting room running his hands through his hair.

Lydia was in labor with their son and he was panicking. Derek walked into the waiting areas his eyes instantly found Stiles.

Sighing Derek walked up to his husband. “Did you get kicked out again?”

Stiles jumped at the voice. “Oh Derek hi, um no I just needed some fresh air and I’m not needed in the hospital room anyways.” Stiles rambled

Derek rose his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong our son is being born today nothing is wrong.” Stiles blurted out.

Derek sighed and grabbed Stiles’ chin making him look Derek in the eyes. “Stiles what is wrong.”

“What if something happens to them?” Stiles blurted out.

“What do you mean.” Derek asked

“I mean what if there are birthing complications, what if we lose Lydia, what if we lose our son.”

Derek smirked at him. “Oh this, I thought you would have gone through this when Laura was born.”

Stiles glared at him. “I mean it, think of how much is at risk; we might be putting our friend’s life in danger, if Lydia dies Aidan will kill me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, listen to me, Lydia knew what she was doing when she agreed to things, and the baby has been healthy through the whole pregnancy, why would a problem arise now?”

“I know you’re scared but you have to realize that we have prepared to the best of our abilities and you have to trust that.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded in understanding. “I just hope they’ll be ok.”

Derek smiled and kissed his head. “They will be.”

A nurse approached the pair. “Mr. and Mr. Stilinski-Hale, you may go in now.”

Stiles nodded and grabbed Derek’s hand pulling him to meet the newest addition to their family.

 

_Alyssa_

Stiles stood by the bed gripping Lydia’s hand. “You’re doing great Lyds, just a little bit more.”

She squeezed his hand and pushed again, trying to move the baby forward.

“Ok, Mrs. Martin one more big push and you’re done.” The doctor directed.

Lydia nodded and gave one more push while squeezing the life out of Stiles’ hand.”

The baby slid out and Lydia let a sigh of relief out.

“Good job Lyds.” Stiles said with a smile.

The doctor’s cleaned the baby off and checked her over.

“Her heart rate is low, we are having complications.” The doctor said.

Stiles looked over in worry as the doctors put a breathing tube in the baby’s mouth and moved her out of the room.

“Where are you going, where are you taking my baby.” Stiles shouted as the nurses held him back.

“Please Mr. Stilinski-Hale, the baby is having complications we have to get her help right away.” The nurse explained.

Stiles looked towards the door in fear. “She will be brought back to me, right?”

The nurse frowned. “I don’t know, you will have to be patient.”

The nurse rushed out of the room to assist the doctors, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone.

Lydia put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “She will be ok, Stiles.”

Stiles sniffed and nodded.

Derek entered the waiting room and approached the desk. “Hi, I’m looking for Stiles Stilinski.”

The receptionist pointed to a still form in the corner of the waiting area. Derek thanked her and walked over to Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek dropped his head to try to see the man’s face.

Stiles turned at the voice, his eyes were red from crying.

“Oh, Stiles.” Derek enveloped Stiles into a hug.

“They took her away right after birth, they won’t even tell me what’s going on; I’m so scared Derek.” Stiles sobbed into Derek’s shirt.

Derek rubbed his back. “It’ll be ok, shh, babe calm down.”

Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Is our baby girl gonna be ok, Derek?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know.” Derek kissed his head.

“Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” A nurse question.

Derek nodded, “Yes, what is it.”

“Your baby is in a holding chamber, we managed to get her heart beat to regulate, we will have to keep her overnight but she’s ok.” The nurse said.

Derek sniffed and nodded. “Thank you, may we see her.”

The nurse nodded and directed them to follow her.

Stiles clutched Derek’s arm as they were directed to a small room.

She brought them over to a small bed where the baby was held and left them alone.

The baby had a tube running from it’s mouth and a monitor set up to record it’s breathing.

“She looks so small.” Stiles observed.

Derek nodded, “Yes but she is alive.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Yes, Alyssa Stilinski-Hale is alive.”

Stiles and Derek stayed with Alyssa until a nurse came to get them and set up cots for them to sleep on in Lydia’s room. The next day Alyssa was released from the hospital a healthy baby girl who was welcomed into her new family. 


End file.
